The aspects of the disclosed embodiments are in the field of aircraft cockpits of civil transport aircraft.
More specifically, the aspects of the disclosed embodiments relate to an aircraft cockpit for aircraft in which the adjustments linked to the ergonomics of the aircraft cockpit, such as those of the seats occupied by the pilots during flights, the flight control sticks, or other comfort elements and safety elements, have advanced functions.